


Crash

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar shouldn't be driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

“Briar! Watch where you’re going!” Tris’ shriek was about the only thing that pulled Briar back to his senses. He was doing it again- drifting back into the past, into places that he no longer had to think on, but couldn’t help.

“Sorry, sorry.” Muttering, he tugged on the reins to lead the dutiful donkey back onto the road. He’d been distracted by a juicy patch of clover, it seemed.

“Daja and Sandry are waiting on us. If you get us killed leaving market, I’ll never speak to you again.” The indignity of it all seemed to have riled Tris up more than anything.

“Yeah, I get it Coppercurls. Keep your glasses on.”

Muttering about silly boys, Tris got comfortable in the wagon again. Boys. You just couldn’t trust them.


End file.
